Forgotten
by Oblivion Twilight
Summary: OneShot. It's Manta's birthday, and it seems no one has remembered. The rain is pouring and Horohoro won't stop screaming.YxM


Twilight: I just remembered that the 5th was Manta's birthday. So this is a small one-shot for him.

Manta: You're actually being nice?

Twilight: …For now. –Smile-

Manta: -Shivers- On to the story then…

**Disclaimer: Twilight still doesn't own Shaman King or its characters, but instead owns a small box. Yay! For the box!**

**

* * *

**

**Manta's POV**

It's dark and gloomy…Rains pouring down softly…And the wind is blowing against my back.

I'm sitting quietly on the bench in the park. Usually, I'd be with Yoh, doing some crazy thing. But…Today is different. I can't seem to find Yoh, and since his Fiancée, Anna, doesn't approve of cells I can't reach him.

I feel lonely, not that it should bother me. I had been alone to myself before Yoh appeared. It shouldn't be bothering me…But…Today is different.

Today I should be happy. Today I should be surrounded by my friends. Today should be bright and warm. But it isn't…

Today is my birthday…

**Normal POV**

Manta shivered in his jacket. He wasn't dressed for the weather, a white jacket and black jeans just weren't made for the rain.

He pulled the hood over his child like face before curling into a small ball. Hot tears mixed with the cold drops of rain.

"Why?" He whispered. Tightening his hands on his arms he wailed,

"Why won't Yoh come? Why can't I find him?" His voice lowered till it was but a whisper.

"Yoh…How could you forget…?" His voice broke as he fell into sleep.

**Yoh's House**

"Anna…When can we eat?" A voice whined next to a stern looking girl.

"The party was supposed to have already begun." The girl sighed before giving the source of the voice a cold glare. "Oh shut up already Horo. You're giving me a headache." Horo gave a small pout before looking out the window. His small pout turned serious as a thought ran through his head.

"Anna. Where's Manta? It's his party." Anna stopped before continuing her work,

"Yoh has gone to find him. We'll just have to wait for a few minutes." She turned to Horo and smiled a rare look for her, "Horo…" She murmured.

Horohoro gulped as he slowly took a few steps backwards. "Well…Since I'm in your way…I'll just go!" He turned and began to run before being knocked down with a pan.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking." She snapped, hands on her waist, a glare on her face. Horo put his hand to his forehead and stared at the blood on his hand. He gave a silent scream before being hit by a cutting board. "I said shut up." Anna growled, "Nice time it will be the butcher knife." Another silent scream filled the air followed by a full scream.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Now go find Yoh and Manta and bring them back. OR ELSE." Anna hissed before kicking Horohoro out the front door.

He rubbed the back of his head, mumbling about how he wished that Anna would-

He stopped himself from thinking any bad thoughts; Anna surely would find some way to hurt him if he thought that.

"C'mon Kororo, let's get this over with." He said standing up as his Spirit Ally appeared on his shoulder. She smiled at him as he began to walk in the direction of the park.

**Park**

Yoh whistled happily even though he was soaking wet with rain. He wore a simple black coat and jeans. His sandals crunched against the wet grass as he made his way through the park. "See him Amidamaru?" He asked his Spirit Ally.

Amidamaru shook his head as he floated beside his master. "No. I am sorry Master Yoh. Lord Manta is no where to be found." Yoh's smile wavered but didn't leave his face.

"Then you go ahead and tell Anna we'll be late." Amidamaru opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. The brunette watched as his ghostly friend floated away. "Now..." He said cheerfully, "To continue searching for Manta. He'll be so happy."

He stopped as he heard a wheezing noise. Curious, Yoh walked towards the noise only to find his small friend. "Manta?" The small boy was curled in a small ball, his body soaking wet with rain, his hair was messy and covered in cold sweat, and tear stains ran across his cheeks.

"Manta…" The brunette walked closer till he was standing over the small boy. He gently shook Manta's shoulders. "Wake up…I think you may have a fever…" He was about to shake his shoulder's again till a hand slapped his away.

"Go away…" The smaller one growled. He was now laying head down on the bench, one arm hanging. "Just go away…" Yoh looked sadly upon him. "Please Manta. You need to get dry clothes on." He was answered by a small wheeze.

"You…forgot…" Manta whispered before submitting to his fever. "Manta!" Yoh cried out as the boy slumped into the bench. He took his jacket out and wrapped it around the smaller one. Carefully picking him up, Yoh looked around. He needed to get home fast or let the fever spread faster. "Where's Faust when you need him." He cursed.

"What? I'm not good enough?" A voice asked behind him. Turning around, Yoh found Horohoro standing in the rain, a stupid grin on his face. "Horo what are you doing here?" He asked dumbfounded. Horo frowned before grinning again.

"I came to find you guys. I'm wet and hungry so let's go." He finally noticed Manta.

"What's wrong with Manta?" He noticed the guilty look on Yoh's face and gasped.

"You murdered Manta!" He went into a panic attack. "Yoh is a murderer! Oh what am I going to do! I'll be next! I'm too young to die!" He was about to shout some more nonsense before being hit by the end of a spear. Lying stunned on the floor, a figure walked up beside him.

"You're a moron. How hard is it to find two idiots and bring them back?" The figure scowled. Horo glared at the figure before standing up next to him. "Ren! You could have killed me!"

"I would be doing the world a favor. Right Bason?" Ren's giant Spirit Ally nodded his head before moaning, "Oh how kind of you Lord Ren! Thinking of the world!" Ren nodded, his pride taking control. "That's right. I only think of others before me."

This led to Horo and Ren arguing, which we won't show due to stupid comebacks such as "Your Mom!" as well as "Your Spirit Ally!"

Yoh ignored the two as he watched Manta's face grow pale. Finally after the bickering stopped, the other two boys went to Yoh's side. After a few minutes of talking, the three decided to let Horo take Manta back on his snowboard, which was the fastest way.

After watching Horo leave, Ren turned to Yoh. "Why didn't you let us do the decorating and you just stay with Manta? This wouldn't have happened…" He stopped after watching his friend's face scrunch up in sorrow. "…Let's go. Anna will be waiting for us." Yoh nodded. "Yeah…"

**Yoh's House**

**Two and a half hours later**

**Manta's POV**

I feel sick…

I can't move…

Where am I?

"_He's waking up…"_

Who's that?

I opened my eyes only to find Faust right up in my face.

A scream erupts from me as I push myself up against the wall.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Anna stands in the doorway, her face expressionless.

Oh joy.

**Normal POV**

A scream echoed around the large house. All the guests jumped at the noise.  
"What was that?" Tamao murmured shyly. "A bear?" Ryu answered with a grin.

"Nah. It's probably Manta." Choco said thinking of a joke to go with the scream.

"He's probably dead." Ren said smirking.

"Oh no! Yoh murdered Manta! Who's next?!" Horo screamed before getting a smack from everyone except Tamao.

"I'll go check…" Yoh said smiling.

Manta was stunned still, as Faust tried to get him to drink some liquid. "Manta…" He murmured. "You'll get sicker if you don't drink the medicine." Manta was shaking his head and pushing himself up against the wall. Anna sighed, grabbed the medicine from Faust and forced it down Manta's throat. "There. Now shut up and go great the guests." She said coldly stepping out.

"I'd rather face Faust in battle than Anna." Yoh's voice said from the doorway. Manta turned to look at him, surprised. Yoh smiled sheepishly at him, rubbing the back of his head. "Look…Manta…I wanted to tell you something…"

Manta glared at him and jumped from the bed, swaying as the effects of his fever finally caught up to him. Yoh caught him before he hit the floor. "You okay?" He asked softly.

When he didn't answer, Yoh just stood up straight and held Manta against his chest. After motioning Faust to follow him, he headed into the living room.

Manta kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see Yoh's so called 'surprise'. Yoh smiled down at him and beckoned him to look. Curious, Manta opened his eyes, gasping at the scene. His eyes filled with tears as he smiled up at Yoh.

They had decorated the whole room with designs; a giant poster read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANTA!'

Presents sat neatly in the corner and a huge cake stood on the table. "Happy Birthday!" His friends shouted happily. Everyone was there. No one had forgotten.

Yoh gave him a small kiss on the forehead, murmuring,

"Happy birthday my love."

"I love you Yoh…" Manta whispered.

"I know."

* * *

Twilight: Eh. I got super lazy writing this.

Manta: I thought you forgot Yoh!

Yoh: I'd never forget your birthday Manta.

Manta: Thanks Yoh.

Twilight: And today's special guest is…

Faust: Hello Manta…Yoh.

Manta: -Silent scream-

Horo: -Silent scream-

Yoh: How'd Horo get here?!

Twilight: -Throws a pan, cutting board, and a spear at Horo-

Horo: -Stunned and bleeding-

Yoh: Stop keeping Manta to yourself! Faust!!!

Twilight: Forget the morons. Thanks for reading. –Smile- Bye for now!


End file.
